Hazel Reeves
Hazel Ellen Reeves was born February 3rd, 1902 in Chicago, Illinois, to Nathaniel and Genevieve Reeves. She is the younger sister of Uriah Reeves. As the daughter of the Reeves, Hazel was expected to be nothing short of a lady. Her role as a socialite was known far and wide, and gave her the opportunity to meet many suitors in her short life. But she seemed to have her eye on a very prestegious lawyer's son. After the Spanish Influenza tore through Chicago, everyone being at risk, Hazel wasn't careful enough, and almost succumed to the disease. She was changed by vampire Matthias. Early life ( Human ) 1918 & 1919 were the deadliest years the world has ever seen as a result of the Spanish Influenza. In Chicago, Illinois lived the Reeves Family. Hazel Reeves was the daughter of Nathaniel and Genevieve Reeves, younger sister to Uriah Reeves. Little Hazel grew up well off, her father being a member of government and her mother a socialite. Both children never had to worry about finances. They were happy children with dreams as big as the sky. Uriah wanted to work within law, eventually making his way up to Government like his father. Hazel wished to be a writer or simply work with writing. Her mother, however, wanted her to be a socialite like her. Lets just say her mother won every battle. Hazel knew war, and loyalty. Growing up with either War on the mind or actual War, Hazel knew what it meant to her family to be a proper woman. So she kept to her mother’s side and worked hard in school. When Uriah turned 18 years old in early 1918, he gained the coveted internship with none other than Edward Masen, Sr. How he got that position, Hazel had quite a few guesses, but she was happy for her brother. Sixteen year old Hazel was preparing for the Debutante Ball, where she would be presented to society. It was expected that both children of Mr. and Mrs. Reeves to marry into money as well, and there were many suitors for Hazel as she grew, and Uriah had a fair amount of ladies he was being introduced to. Uriah tried to convince her to talk to Edward Masen Jr about being an escort to the ball. Both were members of high-society (supposedly) and there were talks about how Edward wanted to serve in the military. In the eyes of her family, he was an excellent man to start socializing with. Hazel knew who Edward was from school, but has not talked to him formally. Hazel was not much of a socialite as her mother was. Uriah As the Spanish Influenza raged through Chicago, the Debutante Ball was called off to keep members safe. Genevieve was devastated, Hazel was more concerned about the people around her who were getting sick. Including her brother, Uriah, who fell ill in June. It was heart breaking for the family. They met Dr. Cullen, a talented physician who said he would do everything he could. When Hazel was informed that Uriah did not make it, she kept to herself. Genevieve fell into a depression, and Nathaniel worked to keep morale alive within Chicago. Hazel developed a habit of bringing flowers to the hospital, even though she knew she was at risk of contracting the disease. She wasn’t allowed in to see any patients but knowing that they were delivered is what was important to her. Edward When news reached Hazel about Edward Masen Jr falling sick, Hazel was upset. Edward was certainly not someone who deserved to deal with that. Many times she had requested that the flowers go straight to him, and made sure that his mother received the same flowers. Hazel begged the staff to help him. Isolate him. Pump him with medication. Anything. She looked Dr. Cullen in the eyes and begged him again. The last thing that Hazel heard was that Edward had passed away and his mother and father were not that far behind. Hazel helped tidy up the house, clean the sheets, hoping that one day they would be able to return home. They did not. Herself Hazel fell sick right before Christmas about a year later, it was a slow progress for her as medicine was helping. Her parents attempted to get Dr. Cullen to return though Hazel didn’t know why, he couldn’t save Uriah or Edward. She grew sicker and sicker the following months and there was another “Doctor” who helped her. He introduced himself as Matthias, and he paid extra attention to the dying woman. On the brink of death, about a month after she was admitted, Hazel was delirious. She was talking nonsense about a charming boy she hardly met, a lawyer, Sunday brunch, and to please take her out of her misery. Matthias mentioned something that Hazel doesn’t quite remember before she felt intense pain in her shoulder and fire through her veins. She anted to die, be rid of this pain. When she woke again, 18-year-old Hazel knew her life changed forever. Matthias ( Changed ) Hazel heard every heartbeat in the room. Smelled death. Craved blood. Matthias helped her up and tossed a coat around her, leading her out of the hospital. Hazel struggled, but Matthias said that he would help her, if she would just let him. Hazel, not being in any position to run off, followed him. She fed on animals, creatures. Chicago was not necessarily a place that had much wildlife. They had to go towards New York, to the mountains, until she was safe to go out in public. He said that he had been watching her for a while. A talented young woman. He mentioned something about he thought Cullen would have changed her which put her on edge. “You did this to me.” “You’re remarkable.” Vampire. She had been turned into a vampire, something she thought only existed in old wives tales. She never believed in the supernatural, yet here she was, a walking dead woman. Just a week ago she had been dying from the Spanish Influenza, now she was forever living. Hazel asked about her parents, she was told that they believed she was dead. Her parents, Mrs. Masen. She didn’t want to leave people behind. She was told if she went back, she would be dangerous. People would fear her. It wasn’t safe for a newborn to be around people just yet. Matthias and Hazel lived in the Appalachian Mountains for a few years. While Hazel slowly adjusted to life as a Vampire, she couldn’t help but wonder why she was chosen out of everyone else. Not to mention she disappeared with Matthias just as Edward did around the time Dr. Cullen departed. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that there was never a body. Hazel wanted to ask Matthias about it because Vampires had to know other Vampires, right? She never had the courage to. She was moved again, this time to a small town in Maine. Being around Human blood was bot easy for Hazel, since she has never been around it much. But it was a test. Matthias was testing her, and Hazel knew that he watched her every move. It got to the point where she was worried to leave their home. What would happen to her if she slipped up? Would he kill her? Would there be people after her. Matthias thrived in her fear. Hazel wasn’t sure if that was the case until they went out one day. When once she was able to converse with the women, she was told to keep quiet. When she was asked to come to brunch or a ladies luncheon, Matthias answered for her. It was the same answer each time. “No.” She can’t. She is busy that day. Hazel was nothing more than decoration for his arm. Which infuriated her. She didn’t do anything about it though, because he was the only person she had to depend on. Each night, Matthias would sit Hazel down and she would write. Nothing she wanted of course. But of everything that Matthias did. If she asked a question, he would push the flame a little more closer to her. Threatening. This was not the same man who helped her adjust to her Vampire life just a few years before. She was finding out everything about him at this point. And he flirted. Oh did he flirt. He flirted with wives. Young women. Nuns. Nothing was off limits to the charming man that Hazel was with. Yet, she still couldn’t say anything to him. He would turn violent, that was clear to her at this point. Then, he began to court. Hazel knew what was coming. The lovely young woman named Phoebe in which Matthias was ‘falling in love’ with would be turned in an instant when he was ready. Hazel tried to warn her. Told her that she needed to leave, make sure Phoebe was far away from Matthias as possible. The snarky woman shrugged Hazel off, saying that she didn’t need advice from ‘the help’. It was insulting, infuriating. Hazel Ellen Reeves: the help? She approached Matthias that night after Phoebe left and confronted him. They sized each other up, Hazel significantly smaller than the man. That’s when he attacked. He threatened to tear her limb from limb and burn her. He thought that she was something different but she turned out to be nothing more than some spoiled child. Hazel had no idea where this was coming from, as she has done everything he asked of her. That night, he rid her of her virtue, stole it, claimed it. Left her. Hazel didn’t let it go unpunished. She was not a little girl anymore. She knew where he would be that night. With the town whore. Who knows what she carried between her legs. Hazel showed up to the shack, made her way inside with the lantern. She found them upstairs. Matthias ordered her away but Hazel tossed him from the bed. The whore tried to run but Hazel tossed her against the wall as well. For she must watch. Hazel ripped his head off, it was almost a blind rage. Changing her without asking. Making her believe that she was important. Someone who could be successful in this life. Matthias didn’t believe it. Not for a second. After she tilted the wax and the flame for his body to be engulfed she walked over to the whore and knelt down. The fear in the woman’s eyes. Hazel couldn’t let her live. She leaned over and sunk her teeth into the neck. Then she couldn’t stop. The woman went limp and Hazel tossed the body into the flame. She escaped and ran. Running. Not stopping. Volturi Category:Female OC Category:Twilight OCs Category:Twilight Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Female Vampires